warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Toxocyst dobles
The Toxocyst dobles is a pair of Infestación sidearms oriented towards damage. Successfully achieving a headshot with this weapon temporarily grants it increased fire rate, additional damage, reduced recoil and unlimited ammo. However, its initial recoil is very high and the buff does not refresh with subsequent headshots. This weapon can be sold for 7.500 . Características This weapon deals primarily damage. Ventajas: *High base damage. **High damage – effective against Armadura. *Second-highest status chance of any secondary weapons tied with Marelok Vaykor (behind the Tysis). **With the right combination of mods, the Dual Toxocyst can be modded to have a 100% status chance, guaranteeing a proc with every shot. *Very good ammunition efficiency. *Has an innate fire rate increase, unlimited ammo, recoil reduction, and damage buff upon landing a successful headshot. *Comes with a and polarity. Desventajas: * Bajo daño de y : menos efectivo contra escudos y Salud. *Muy baja probabilidad crítica. *Muy baja Cadencia de fuego base. *Baja capacidad de munición. *Alto Retroceso sin el beneficio innato activo. Notas *Upon landing a headshot with the Dual Toxocyst, it temporarily gains a 150% increase in fire rate, a significant reduction in recoil, and doesn't consume ammo while firing for 6''' seconds. It also gains a bonus '''100% of its base damage as damage for the duration of the buff. **The fire rate bonus stacks multiplicatively with any fire rate mods equipped. **Headshots made while under the effects of the headshot buff DO NOT increase or reset the duration of the buff. This initial headshot will consume ammo. **The bonus damage can combine with other elemental mods equipped on the weapon, ex. having Carga incendiaria or Chamuscar equipped will make the Dual Toxocyst deal upon activating the buff. **If the bonus is triggered or if it disappears, this weapon makes a noise that will alert nearby enemies. This noise cannot be reduced with Suprimir or Invisibilidad silenciosa. **Triggering the buff with the last bullet of a magazine still requires the user to reload the weapon before shooting more bullets. Consejos *The headshot buff can completely counter the weapon's low innate fire rate and max ammo capacity. *Pacificadora is affected by the headshot buff, particularly its fire rate increase. Take note that Pacificadora itself will not activate the headshot buff. *Use of the increased zoom module Ojo de halcón can make gaining the headshot buff easier, thus significantly increasing the weapon's damage outputs and versatility. *While under the effects of the triggered buff, the fast fire rate and unlimited ammo, combined with the low critical chance and average critical multiplier make rapid fire bodyshots more viable than aimed headshots. *Mira hidráulica can be triggered at the same time as the buff, though the low base critical chance makes this mod of limited utility. *Installing Manos firmes completely negates recoil while buff is active. Curiosidades *The Dual Toxocyst is the first infested dual pistol added to the game. *Triggering the innate headshot buff or reloading the weapon will cause the Dual Toxocyst's barrel to open up like jaws, connected by infested tissue between its upper and lower parts. Historial de actualizaciones }} Véase también en:Dual Toxocyst